


Somewhere over the Rainbow

by Talizora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Filicide, HP: EWE, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, OOC, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Rimming, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sex Magic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talizora/pseuds/Talizora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mirror of Erised shows nothing more or less than the deepest most desperate desires of the heart; if Draco Malfoy at 28 were to look into the mirror he would see himself happily married to the Boy-Who-Lived, an apprentice potions master, balancing a young child on his hip with bright green eyes and silver-blond hair. The worst part was that Draco had basically already achieved his first two desires, but the third was biologically impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This story started out as both an experiment and a writing exercise. The experiment was to try and deal with the subject of mpreg without the whole 'male birth' part which always makes me feel a little weird and uncomfortable. A baby coming out of an anus? Really? ...Though it doesn't stop me reading mpreg! Haha... The writing exercise part is the tragedy element. I'm writing an original story and I'm toying with alternative endings, one of which is a tragedy and this was a way for me to explore that. Thanks to my muse (you know who you are) for helping me through this, for providing feedback and helping me correct my grammar and spelling. There are more notes at the bottom if you care to know more about the ritual.
> 
> Now, enough from me... Enjoy the weirdness!

“Draco, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life.” Severus said as he frowned heavily down at his beloved Godson. “There is no denying that you are certainly gifted with the art of potions, you and I both know that, but this fantasy that you keep clinging to is just that. A fantasy!”

“If magic and potions can grow bones, replenish blood and make you look identical to someone else why can’t _this_ be possible? What is it about my theory that is any more impossible than a tonic that gives you temporary night vision… O-or a salve that cures third degree burns within minutes?” Draco argued, his Godfather was being infuriatingly stubborn about the whole thing.

“Because your theory is bizarre, to the extreme. Not to mention completely insane!” Severus shouted.

“It is not!” Draco snapped, “I’ll prove it. Even if you won’t help me, it doesn’t change anything! I’m still in the same situation I was in this morning!” It was horrid, this situation Draco found himself in, but he supposed, some of it at least was his own fault.

“Draco...” Severus hesitated for a moment before he leaned forward and placed a warm hand on his Godsons knee. The two men were sitting in Snape’s living room, hidden deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts. A lively fire crackled and hissed away in front of them, keeping the two warm and casting flickering shadows across their faces. “I understand how you feel.”

Draco sneered and pushed his Godfathers comforting hand away. “How could you possibly understand how I feel? How could you know the pressure I am under? You’re not like me, Severus.”

“A child will not help you. It will only exacerbate the situation. And at worst, your experiments could seriously harm you and whatever is created from your insanity.” Severus reached out and grasped Draco’s face and forced him to meet his gaze. “Draco. I love you like a son, I don’t care who you marry, when or if you remain unmarried. So long as you are happy. That is what is important to me.”

“Please, Sev’... I can’t, I-“ Draco sniffed and blinked repeatedly, a sob caught in his throat. He was stronger than this, he was sure. He wouldn’t cry. Not now and not even if his Father had his way and Draco found himself standing on a raised platform watching his doom stride down the aisle towards him in a white dress.

“I know. I know.” Severus whispered and gathered his Godson into his arms and cuddled him, like he used to do when Draco was very small. “I’ll talk to Lucius...”

* * *

"Lucius, be reasonable!" Severus pleaded as he paced angrily in front of Lucius Malfoy's gigantic ebony desk.

“I have been! For the last ten years I have patiently waited for Draco to grow out of this foolishness, find a woman of proper breeding and marry. As he will be thirty in less than two years’ time I believe it is time I stepped in. How much more reasonable can I be?” Lucius asked, his eyes narrowed as he watched his long-time friend become more and more irritated and angry.

“Surely you understand the situation you have placed Draco in? What of this _yet-to-be-found_ wife, Lucius? How will she feel about marrying such a man, as Draco?” Severus turned back to face Lucius, his robes swirling around his legs impressively.

“What I understand is that my only son, my heir, the heir to the Malfoy title and all that it entails is wasting his time stooped over boiling cauldrons! That is not the way I raised him! No, I think this has gone on long enough, Severus. Draco will return to the Manor, immediately. I will begin his training anew, including marriage. Even if I have to use the Imperius Curse!” Lucius’ silver eyes flashed in anger as he slammed his palms flat on his desk and stood abruptly.

“If you do this, you will lose your son. He will run. You cannot make him marry some pure-blooded bint. He’s terrified, Lucius. Imagine yourself in your son’s place. What then? You’re a Malfoy, and a Malfoy only does what they want to do, they are never forced. Isn’t that right?” Severus was so furious with Lucius, his voice, though not raised carried so much visceral disappointment and loathing it seemed to finally break through Lucius’s usual cool facade.

“It is your influence that has caused this!” Lucius yelled, “Not mine! I did not raise my son to chase other men!”

“It is not his choice!” Severus snapped and stepped up to the opposite side of the imposing desk.

“That does not make it any less wrong and disgusting!” Lucius fumed, “Why I ever thought having you as my Heir’s Godfather was a good idea I’ll never know! Perhaps temporary insanity!?” He asked sarcastically, “It has brought me nothing but trouble and pain! Upon Draco’s return to the Manor he will be forbidden to contact or see you ever again. I will not have you put silly ideas into his head. Running away!? What a preposterous thought! Draco would not last two days without the Malfoy money. He’d starve.” Severus had to force himself not to roll his eyes as Lucius both figuratively and physically stamped his foot.

Severus drew himself up to his full height and glared down at what had once been his friend, “You, Lucius Malfoy underestimate your son. Who I might add, is more of a man than you can ever hope to be. Thank you for your time, I will take my leave of this place now.”

Lucius watched through narrowed eyes as Severus turned and left his office, the hem of his black robe giving an audible snap as it whipped around the door frame. How could he have failed so catastrophically with his son? Where had it all gone wrong? Why wasn’t his son here, beside him with a lovely young lady on his arm, ready and waiting to be handed the reins of the Malfoy Empire?

Lucius sighed and his shoulders slumped as he retook his seat at his desk. He felt betrayed by both his son and his friend. Draco was infuriating; this habit of gallivanting around Merlin-knows-where with other men was most unbecoming of a Malfoy. Lucius had been more than gracious to allow him this time to ‘sow his wild oats’ as it were, only Lucius had expected Draco to have taken _women_ to his bed. Nevertheless Lucius had allowed this despicable behaviour and now it was time for his son to grow up.

“Draco will learn…” Lucius vowed; “Even if I have to force it down his throat.”

* * *

Severus hesitated before he raised a hand to knock on the entrance portrait to the living chambers of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Despite what some may think of him he did not enjoy giving people bad news and unfortunately he was about to give someone he loved like a son the worst news imaginable.

The portrait creaked quietly on its hinges and Severus stepped through into a familiar living room. The fire was burning brightly, creating a wonderful warmth that seeped into the potion master’s skin, warming him down to his very bones. He felt himself relax unconsciously as he took a deep breath of the slightly smoky air.

The decor was an odd assortment of colours, but if you were as familiar with the individuals who lived within as he was, it was of no surprise. The plush rug in front of the fire was a creamy off-white, the love seat a dark emerald green and the two matching armchairs that flanked it an even darker crimson. The curtains that were currently pulled open, letting in the dwindling sunlight, were a sparkling silver, an old maple wood table that would almost shine a gold colour at the height of the day sat before the windows. A perfect blend of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

“Severus!” Draco called happily as he dropped a tray of freshly baked biscuits on the table and greeted his Godfather warmly. Severus tried to give his Godson a reassuring smile, but he had obviously failed spectacularly as Draco’s happy mood instantly disappeared. “I take it the meeting with Father went as expected?”

Severus sighed, “I am sorry, Draco. I could not convince Lucius, he is set on forcing you to marry. Even if it takes his ever favoured Imperius Curse. He has ordered you to return to the Manor immediately and accept the inevitable.”

“Imperius? He wouldn’t!?” Draco asked panicked, his breathing became shallow and his already pale face grew several shades lighter.

“He’d have to get through me first.” Potter growled as he entered from the same doorway Draco had a moment ago. Ah, yes... Severus thought to himself, the boy wonder was home. Potter put down another tray, complete with three mugs and a pot of steaming tea. Severus gratefully took a seat with Draco and Potter around the table and accepted a cup.

Potter rubbed Draco’s back affectionately and passed out the still warm biscuits.  “Draco isn’t a child, how can Lucius expect to force him to do anything?” Potter asked.

Severus sighed, “It is not as simple as that, Potter. Draco is his _Heir_ , he has a responsibility to his family and Lucius is certainly within his right, legally, to impose certain life choices upon Draco. He has invested many, many years in training his son to take his place when he is gone and despite all of his efforts Draco is not obeying him. It scares him.”

“Why can’t he have another son, or daughter and make them the Heir? Why does it have to be Draco?” Draco reached over and grasped Potter’s clenched fist, Severus watched as that simple touch seemed to be all the hot headed Gryffindor needed to calm down.

“Because even if Lucius was to have another son, Draco would always be his First Born; the true Heir to the Malfoy family.” Severus explained, “It’s the way wizarding society has always been, perhaps it seems old fashioned to you and me, being half-bloods, having grown up in the muggle world but Wizards are nothing if not traditional. Especially old pureblood families.”

“Like the Malfoys?” Potter sighed, it wasn’t really a question Severus decided, just fact.

“So then you agree, Sev’…” Draco whispered, “You’ll help me? …I mean… Us?”

Severus did not fail to notice Potter’s very slight flinch, perhaps he did not agree with Draco’s insane idea either? “Draco, we spoke about this previously, you know my feelings on this matter. As much as you would wish it, I’m afraid It is simply not possible.”

Draco’s liquid mercury eyes narrowed and he glared at his Godfather, “Then I am to do this alone? Without your help? You would desert me in my time of need?”

Potter flinched again.

Severus glanced back and forth between the two young men, “Is this the same speech you gave to Potter to guilt him into agreeing with this madness?” Severus shook his head and turned to Potter, “Surely you see the insanity and danger in Draco’s fantasy Potter? Nothing good will come of this I assure you.”

The boy wonder hesitated, “Draco…” He started reaching out for the blond's hand in what Severus guessed would have been a comforting embrace, if his Godson had not pushed Potter away.

“No! No, you agreed! You said you would help!” Draco was almost hysterical now.

“Draco, love, please… Listen to Severus. He _knows_ potions, if he says it won’t work… Please, baby I don’t want you to be disappointed when it doesn’t. Please. I don’t know if I’m strong enough for this.” Potter pleaded turning to Draco and grasping his pale, shaking hands.

“H-Harry, you know how I feel about this. I told you. We could be a family.” Draco sniffed, blinking rapidly in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

“I know, I know… And I want that, Draco. More than anything I want to have a family with you but not at the cost of you. I need you. I could live without children, but I can’t live without you.” Potter begged, his own eyes becoming glassy.

Severus swallowed, hard. His chest ached, the pain and desperation on his Godson's face was unbearable. How had Potter managed all this time? How long had Draco begged and pleaded Potter into agreeing to his plan? Obviously not long enough.

“Draco…” Severus spoke without conscious thought and before he knew it he was speaking, promising things he knew he shouldn’t. Encouraging his Godson’s madness and perhaps dooming the young couple to the depths of depression and heartache. “I will help you, research only. There will be no practical experiments. This may take months, years even and most probably is not even possible, however if by chance we discover that it is. I will help you, I promise.”

* * *

**_Two years later…_ **

“Oh shit…” Draco gasped loudly, which echoed within the barren library and caused the blond to splutter and cough as he unintentionally inhaled thousand year old dust.

Hurried footsteps alerted Draco of his lover's imminent arrival to the tiny alcove he had hidden himself in. “Draco! Baby? Are you alright?” Harry asked, as he gently patted Draco on the back and flicked his wand sharply around, clearing away much of the dust.

“Y-yes…” Draco’s voice was scratchy and it hurt a little to speak, “I’m fine. More importantly though, look what I found!” Draco said with a smile as he pushed one of the old books forwards toward Harry.

Harry returned the smile and looked down at the weathered tome. The pages were stained yellow and were obviously very, very old. Harry gently flipped the book over to see the title where, ‘ _Annales Cambriae_ ’ was written in what Harry assumed had once been gold leaf, but was now very worn in places. It wasn’t English, that much Harry knew but he had no idea what it meant. “Draco… Is this latin?”

Draco nodded excitedly, “It’s the Annales Cambriae, it means The Annals of Wales. It’s a record of events that happened in Wales, Ireland, Cornwall, England and Scotland in the early 12th-century.”

Harry just stared at Draco blankly, “Wow… It must be hundreds of years old.”

Draco snorted, “Yes Harry, it is very, very old.”

Harry continued to stare at the book, “Can you read it?” Draco nodded, “What does it say?”

Draco grinned, “You know the story of Merlin, right?”

“King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table you mean?” Harry asked.

The blond rolled his eyes and patted Harry’s shoulder lightly, “Sometimes I forget you grew up with Muggles. Merlin, or Myrddin Wyllt as he was known then, was said to have gone mad after witnessing the Battle of Arfderydd and, in his madness fled into the forest to live with the animals. But what the Wizarding world knows, that the muggles do not is that Myrddin was a True Seer. Nothing like that fraud Trelawney.”

Draco shifted closer to Harry and pointed at the faded scribble, which must have been writing that Harry had no hope of ever reading or understanding. “In here it speculates that against what was previously thought, that Myrddin was conceived by an unknown King’s daughter and a demon, who raped her while she slept. That in truth he and his identical twin sister Gwendydd were actually conceived by dark magic during the coupling of two male demons.”

“Oh shit…” Harry breathed out heavily.

“Yes, I know… Harry, this could be it. If there is a magical precedent, this could actually be possible.” Draco gushed, happily he grasped Harry's hands tightly in his own and pulled him closer. “Harry… Harry…” Draco panted, too excited to put into words what he was feeling.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry I doubted you.” Harry apologised as he leaned forward and crushed his lips against Draco’s own, kissing his lover hungrily. Draco moaned loudly and grasped Harry tightly to him.

“Please, please…” Draco gasped as Harry began sucking on his neck, “I want you, I want a family… Please.”

“I know, baby, I know.”

* * *

Lucius stared down at his fisted hands in shock, he’d been so lost in his thoughts and so angry that it had only been the sound of the glass shattering that had pulled him from his planning. In his rage he had gripped and twisted the photograph of his son so tightly that it had cracked in his hands. The photo, which displayed a loop of his only son and Heir standing tall in front of the Malfoy Manor on his twenty fifth birthday.

That same day he had completed his four year apprenticeship to become a potions master. The same day he had left to help his backstabbing godfather teach ignorant un-pure children at that joke of a magical school. The same day, his Heir had undoubtedly met that bastard, Potter again.

It was all Potter and Snape’s fault. It was obviously their and that long dead fool, Dumbledore’s influence that had caused his son to betray him. To turn his back on his Family and his Inheritance! To run away with his tail between his legs like the coward that he so obviously was.

Three years, it had been now since that explosive argument with Snape and Lucius’ demand that Draco return immediately to the Manor and forget all about Potter, teaching and marrying for such a sickening thing like _love_.

“Pah!” Lucius spat, his fingers had started to bleed slowly onto the photograph, dripping softly onto the floor. “Love? A mere delusion the poor and less fortunate dreamed up as an escape from the simple truth.” Lucius sneered, “That they will _never_ amount to anything, that they will live, fuck and die in _filth_. That no one will remember them, their existence is but a speck of unwanted shit beneath a nobles boot.”

Lucius glanced down at the now bloody photograph and suddenly an idea stuck the pure-blooded aristocrat like lightning. If his son would not return to him and take his place as Heir, then he would need to be replaced and the only way to legally replace a First Born with another was if they passed away.

Oh, it would be a most unfortunate accident, really. Then Lucius could move on, learn from his mistakes and forge himself a new Heir, he was young still and Narcissa could conceive again, given enough fertility potions and the forever useful Imperius Curse.

Merlin, how he loved that spell; truly it was Lucius’ favourite curse.

Decision made, Lucius stood and walked over to the blazing fire on the far side of his office and let the photo float down into the flames. It fizzed and spat as Lucius’ blood instantly boiled and evaporated, before the photo curled and burnt, eventually becoming nothing but ash.

“As it is, as it will be, my son, _my Draco_ …” Lucius purred to himself in the flickering firelight.

* * *

**_Three years later…_ **

Draco groaned as Harry reached underneath him and grasped Draco’s weeping cock, “Fuck, Harry!”

“That’s what I’m doing, beautiful…” Harry panted, “Oh gods, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“Hmm…” Draco agreed, he loved it when Harry complimented him during sex. “Yes! Harry! There! Faster…” The sweaty blond begged.

Harry leaned over Draco’s back and began kissing his shoulder blades, his hips thrusting forward rhythmically. He gripped Draco’s erection firmly and began pulling it in time with his thrusts. Harry knew Draco wouldn’t last much longer and reached out blindly with his free hand, shoving the black coral bowl beneath his lover. Not a second later Draco was gasping and crying out Harry’s name as he climaxed. Quickly, Harry pulled out, as Draco’s muscles squeezed his own cock tightly bringing him dangerously close to cuming inside his lover.

Draco, somehow knowing that Harry was fighting an unwinnable battle with his own orgasm spun around and held out the ritual bowl. Miraculously managing to catch Harry’s seed. Draco watched, inexplicitly turned on as his and Harry's spunk pooled and swirled together within the coral bowl.

Harry gasped, “Draco… Hurry up, put it in the cauldron!” he panted.

Draco scrambled up from the sheepskin mat they had used in lieu of a bed and quickly brought the bowl over to the waiting iron cauldron, already partially filled with the base of what was perhaps the most complicated potion ever designed. Draco promptly added the crushed apple blossom petals to their combined seed and stirred it counter clockwise six times.

Harry stepped up behind Draco and covered his lovers’ hands with his own, together they tipped the contents of the ritual bowl into the cauldron. Both held their breath in anticipation as they waited for the magic to take hold, this was the seventh time they had tried the ritual and both Harry and Draco prayed to any deity that may be listening that _this time_ they were successful, this time it would _work_.

As the last dregs of the mixture dripped into the cauldron it began to vibrate softly. Quietly humming as the sides of the cauldron rumbled against the stone brace it sat on. Harry glanced up at the stars overhead, he could not believe he had just had sex in the middle of Stonehenge.

“Please, please, please work…” Draco whispered under his breath, but Harry caught it. Harry looked over Draco’s shoulder and watched as the black potion began to boil and swirl on its own. Faster and faster the liquid swirled, creating a vortex in its very centre, slowly, oh so slowly a tiny swirl of white began to grow in the middle of the cauldron.

Draco suddenly became very, very still in Harry’s arms.

The milk-like swirl reached out, touching the sides of the cauldron and continued to grow; eventually overpowering the blackness, until the entire contents had become the purest white. They’d done it.

But before Harry could even think about celebrating, he promptly found himself struggling to hold Draco up as the blond had fainted in Harry's arms.

* * *

“Snape!” Harry called the moment his feet hit the floor in their underground hideout, “Severus Snape!” Harry had tried everything he could to wake Draco up back at Stonehenge but nothing had worked and Harry feared the worst. Could it be possible that the magic of the potion had backfired and hurt Draco? Had Harry only been shielded by Draco’s body because he’d stood behind his lover?

Harry’s twisting throughs and fears only caused him to become more and more hysterical, “SNAPE!” Harry screamed as his arms finally gave out and Draco slipped to the floor. “Oh god, Draco… Draco, please no. Wake up!”

“Pot-What!?” Severus’ voice was like the bells of angels and the coming of dawn. “What happened?” The sour man growled at Harry as he rushed to his Godson and began waving his wand over the naked blond frantically.

“I-I don’t know… We-the-I- _fuck!_ ” Harry stuttered, “Please, Draco… Please!” Harry’s eyes burned and his chest tightened painfully, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. What if Draco was dead?

Severus frowned and lifted one of Draco’s eyelids, peering into his eye. Harry held his breath, he would never forgive himself if Draco died. It was all his fault.

Severus sighed and sat back on his heels, “He’s fine, just in a deep state of shock. He should recover in a few hours.”

“Oh good…” Harry mumbled as his vision went black, Draco was alright. Everything was alright.

* * *

Severus sighed heavily as he stared into the pure white of the cauldron, he’d had to lug the giant thing back from Wiltshire himself. Those brats better be bloody grateful, he thought angrily to himself.

It appeared, that against all odds they had finally been successful. The potion they had spent the last six years researching and perfecting was complete. Severus just hoped that whatever was birthed from this experiment was human, alive and healthy. He had already promised Harry that if their greatest fear manifested and the thing that he and Draco had created was deformed, sickly, or not even human at all he would destroy it and removed the memory of their ‘success’ from both their minds.

Thankfully Severus had not yet had to do that and hoped he never would. The last six years had had an effect on the stoic potions master, just as it had on Draco and Harry. He found himself wishing, hoping and even praying that the two lovers would actually succeed. He’d inexplicably grown fond of Pot- _Harry_ and looked on the boys as sons, beyond all reason he felt a primal urge rising within him. He wanted to be a grandfather to a child of his Godson and his partner.

“You’ve finally gone soft, Severus Snape.” Severus muttered to himself as he continued to stare into the depths of the cauldron. There was no telling what would happen now, they had already found, read and re-read every book, tome, tapestry and brief mention of the ritual that Harry and Draco had performed. The references never explained what would happen past this point. Once the potion turned the purest white, it was simply _complete_.

A child conceived without the aid of a woman, or a womb. A child birthed not by natural causes but by the sheer force of love and magic, a child that would perhaps be as powerful as Myrddin and Gwendydd had been. Perhaps Severus was now, looking down at the first True Seer birthed since Merlin himself. Perhaps this is how True Seers were created?

Soft footfalls called Severus’ attention away from the milky depths and obsidian eyes met liquid silver. “Draco… Are you well?” Severus asked.

“Yes… I… Oh my!” Draco gasped and he rushed to the side of the cauldron. “I thought I’d dreamed it!”

Severus smiled softly down at his beloved Godson, “I assure you, Godson mine, that you and the Potter brat have done the impossible. You’ve created life.”

* * *

“Something’s wrong.” Harry muttered, “Should it be going blue?”

“Blue?” Draco frowned and looked over the edge of the cauldron. “That’s more purple than blue, Harry.”

“Alright, purple then. Should it be turning purple?” Harry asked again.

Draco hesitated, “I don’t know…”

Harry frowned down at the now milky purple-blue tinged contents. He hoped that whatever was happening inside the iron cauldron was good and that their baby came out healthy, whole and most importantly _human_.

Every source of information that they had found over the last six years had described the ritual as Dark and that the offspring would be scarily powerful, perhaps mad and most had described the whole thing as demonic. Harry found himself plagued by nightmares of a red skinned, horned, half-goat like creature bursting out of the cauldron in the dead of night and slaughtering everyone within their underground hideout.

Harry shook himself and went back to helping Draco ward the room, they were not taking any chances. No one and nothing would hurt their child. Not if Harry had anything to do with it.

* * *

Draco smiled as he watched Harry continue to sleep, it was early yet. Draco was nervous and worried about their child growing steadily in the potions laboratory down the hall. The colour within the iron cauldron had been steadily changing over the last few weeks and none of them were sure what it might mean.

The blond reached out and softly ran his hand down his lover's back, Harry was warm and soft to the touch. Draco wanted to stay in bed, wait for Harry to wake up and maybe indulge in some lovely slow, lazy morning sex. But first Draco wanted, no _needed_ , to check on his soon-to-be son or daughter.

Draco stood up from the bed and gathered some clothes, humming an old lullaby from a music box his Grandmother had given to him. As he softly closed the bedroom door behind him and made his back down to the lab he began to sing the lyrics to himself.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_High above the chimney tops,_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

As the last notes of the soft lullaby faded from his lips, Draco paused before the large iron cauldron. Harry had been right, something was wrong. The once pristine white liquid had turned a light purple colour before seeming to split into two halves. One, a soft pale blue and the other half a startling bright pink. The two colours never mixed but swirled together, softly. This morning it resembled the symbol of yin and yang.

All three of the men within the hideout had researched anew for an answer for the strange phenomenon. But they had only confirmed what they already knew, there was no record of the potion once the initial ritual had been completed. They were flying blind.

Draco crouched down beside the cauldron and placed his hand on the side, like it was a pregnant mothers belly. He could feel the warmth of the potion through the iron and the steady pulse of the heartbeat of the life that grew inside. Draco shut his eyes tightly and pressed his ear against the side.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump…

A small smile spread across the blonds face, as a happy warmth filled his chest. That was the sound of a strong heartbeat. That sound, more than anything convinced Draco they he had made the right decision. Inside this unassuming cauldron was his baby, his and Harry’s.

Thump-thump, thump-thump- _thump_ …

Draco froze at the extra beat and pressed his ear more firmly against the side. There was another beat there, behind the other one, just slightly off sync. Now that Draco was listening for it he could hear it clearly. There were two heartbeats. Not one.

Two babies.

Two colours.

“Of course!” Draco shouted and jumped up excitedly, laughing joyfully. This was even more wonderful than he could have ever imagined. “Oh! Oh! …I have to tell Harry!” Draco grinned and dashed out of the room.

* * *

“Harry! Harry!” Draco called out as he ran up the short stone staircase to the upper level of their hideaway.

There was a loud crash before their bedroom door swung open violently, smacking against the stone wall so hard it was a wonder the wood didn’t shatter like glass. “Draco!? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Draco’s smile was so wide his cheeks hurt, “Harry!” He gasped breathlessly. “It’s twins, oh Merlin. Harry… We’re having twins!”

The boy wonder very suddenly found himself sitting on the floor, in the doorway of their bedroom. “Tw-Twins?” He stuttered looking up into the dazzling mercury eyes of his lover. Draco simply nodded back, reached out for Harry’s hands and pulling him to his feet.

“Harry....” Draco’s voice cracked and his eyes swam with tears, “You know what this means?”

“Oh god.” Harry breathed and then he was kissing Draco. Kissing him with everything he had, pouring his love, his devotion, his happiness, everything and anything he could into this one kiss. Just as Draco’s arms lifted to run his hands through his lover’s hair, Harry suddenly broke the kiss and stepped away.

“Ha-What? What is it?” Draco frowned watching as Harry suddenly dashed back into their room, almost tearing their wardrobe door off in his haste to get it open.

“I have to do this right.” Harry muttered as he practically dived into the cupboard and then just as suddenly he was back in front of Draco on the ground again.

“Fuck.” Draco swore as he looked down, Harry was on one knee with a small blue velvet box in one hand.

Harry grinned, “Now, that’s not the answer I was hoping for… But let me at least ask you properly first.” He took a deep breath and opened the ring box. “Draco Mal-”

“Yes.” Draco interrupted.

Harry laughed, “You didn’t let me finish.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Draco Malfoy, will you-”

“Yes.” Draco interrupted again. “Yes. A thousand times yes. I don’t care about doing this properly.”

Harry felt his throat tighten and if he’d tried to ask a third time he knew his voice wouldn’t work. So instead he stood up, pulled the ring from it’s box and slipped it onto Draco’s finger.

* * *

**_Three months later…_ **

“They will need to be separated.” Severus stated as he frowned down at the cauldron, now perfectly split down the middle. The blue and pink seemed to almost try and pull away and push against one another at the same time.

Harry hesitated and glanced at Draco, “I think Snape is right, Draco. If we don’t they won’t have enough room. The cauldron is only big enough for one baby, not two.”

Draco’s eyes never left the cauldron, he sighed, frowned and sighed again. “Should we wait? We’re only at three months.”

Severus hummed softly and inspected the contents yet again. “This is purely speculation, but it seems odd that the pink is so vibrant and the blue so muted. Perhaps one foetus is stronger than the other? I think it would be better if we allowed Blue some more room to grow…”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at Severus’ use of the nickname the men had given to the babies. As they were convinced there were two now growing inside the cauldron, the blue side had been named ‘Blue’ and the pink side ‘Peony’. Harry supposed, you didn’t need to be a genius to know which baby Draco had named.

“They’re only about seven to eight centimetres long at the moment. Wouldn’t it be better to move them when they are bigger?” Draco asked again.

“Perhaps, but then we don’t know how much nutrients Peony is taking away from Blue. We only designed this potion with one baby’s needs in mind. There just isn’t enough for two.” Severus explained.

Harry patted the blue side of the cauldron softly, “Draco, if we don’t separate them, we might lose Blue.” Draco’s eyes still had yet to move from the caldron and both Harry and Severus knew they had to wait for Draco to decide what they would do.

Harry’s eyes watched Draco while they waited; he stood tall and straight as always. His posture perfect. Those silvery eyes that Harry loved so dearly darted back and forth between the two colours and slowly Harry could see him make his decision.

“Alright.” He said softly at first, “Alright, we’ll separate them.” Draco turned his stare to Severus. “How would you suggest we go about doing this?”

Severus returned Draco’s stare for a moment before letting out a long sigh, “The only solution I can see is levitation. Potter I think should perform a containment charm on Blue’s side and you, Draco levitate Blue out and into another cauldron. I cannot help you with this magically because I was not part of the original ritual. A touch of foreign magic could be fatal for both Blue and Peony.”

Harry and Draco looked at each other, Harry could see the fear, worry and excitement in Draco’s eyes. The same that Harry would guess could be seen in his own green ones. Draco made a small movement that Harry knew meant he didn’t want to make the final decision and that he needed Harry’s strength now.

Harry stood from where he had been crouched next to the cauldron and pulled Draco into a hug. Draco’s arms immediately wrapped around Harry’s middle and pulled him closer. Harry softly kissed Draco’s neck before looking over his shoulder and meeting Severus’ dark eyes.

“Would you prepare a second caldron, Severus?” Harry asked, all the while thinking that if they failed now. If separating them was the wrong thing to do, Harry would have to trust Severus to keep his promise, at least for Draco sanity, a lot sooner than he would have ever wanted.

Severus bowed his head slightly, “It would be my honour, Potter.”

* * *

“Keep it steady, Potter.” Snape said again, he must have repeated these words at least five times now.

“You do realise this is potentially my son I am containing, right Snape?” Harry snapped back, “I think I have a full grasp of the risks involved in this.”

“Oh honestly, both of you.” Draco grumbled, “You’re as bad as eachother. If there is anyone who should be worried, it’s me. I have to bloody levitate my son or daughter, who I might remind you is approximately the size of a freshly hatched _flobberworm_.”

Harry stared at his husband, Draco was pale and his hands were shaking. “Draco, if there is anyone here who _won’t_ fuck this up. It’s you.” Finally those liquid silver eyes that Harry loved so much moved to meet his own. Draco took a deep shuddering breath and nodded gratefully.

Snape watched the interaction between the men he was seriously starting to consider his family in wonder. Somehow beyond all sense, though the madness of the last few years and insanity of the last month these two continued to love and support each other. It was what Snape had always imagined for himself and Lily - the same unconditional love and partnership he had always dreamed of.

The prickling sensation at the corners of Snape’s eyes was obviously caused by the fumes steaming from the second nearby iron cauldron and were certainly not tears. Not at all.

“It kinda looks like there is a membrane around Blue.” Harry stated, breaking the steady silence that had fallen over the room. “I think it’s alright to start now Draco.”

Snape nodded, “Yes, the caldron is prepared, you may start when you are ready.”

Draco hesitated in lifting his wand for a moment before he squared his shoulders and performed a perfectly executed ‘swish and flick’ of the levitation spell. The ball of blue swirling potion that Harry’s containment spell crackled over, wobbled slightly before lifting up out of the caldron Blue had been sharing with its sibling and bobbed into its new home in the steaming pot in front of Snape.

It was all rather anticlimactic, Harry thought as he let his containment spell drop and a rush of air that he hadn’t been aware he was holding released from his lungs. “Oh… That was easy.”

Snape rolled his eyes, “I never said it would be difficult. Just that it required a delicate hand.”

Draco chuckled, “Which is why I performed the levitation charm.”

“Shut it. Both of you.” Harry snapped.

* * *

“So, you’re getting married then. You’re actually going through with your plan?” Severus asked. The three of them were sitting at their poor excuse for a dining table, eating stew. At least one of them was a decent cook, even if it was the boy wonder.

It was late, probably close to midnight. They’d just finished reinforcing the wards again, now that the twins were separated and stable it was even more important that they don’t risk moving them. Draco finished his mouthful of stew before answering. “Of course, it’s the only way to ensure the twins safety.”

“I have to admit Draco, this loophole you found in the First Born law is almost a little too convenient.” Severus was quite concerned about this part of the boys plan. Getting married before the twins were born was essential if they were to get around Draco’s little title as First Born.

“It makes sense to me,” Harry added. “I mean, even in the muggle world it’s easier to be born into a family that is legally married than be a bastard. Especially if you start adding family fortunes and inheritances into the mix.”

“Hmm, yes. And this way if anything ever happens to us, our twins will get everything. Our titles, our vaults, everything. Lucius’ won’t be able to deny them their inheritance. As soon as Blue or Peony are born into wedlock they will become the new Malfoy heir.”

Harry frowned, “God Draco, you really know how to take the romance out of it don’t you?”

* * *

"We've located them." Lestrange said, the entitled little shit hadn't even had the manners to knock first before he had strided into Lucius' office. The fact that he'd brought good news was the only reason why Lucius hadn't immediately cursed him for his insolence.

"Well then, I think it is time we paid my wayward Heir a visit.” Lucius grinned.

* * *

Draco jumped and spilt hot coffee all over his lap when his godfather slapped the latest copy of The Prophet down in front of him. “Merlin Severus! Must you be so dramatic?”

“You, my dear Godson are an idiot. I think you are spending entirely too much time around that Potter boy.” Snape glared, “We are supposed to be keeping a low profile. Do you even understand what that means Draco?”

“I don’t understand what your problem is Sev’.” Draco snapped back, abandoning his efforts at sopping up the coffee from his trousers. It was a lost cause, they were ruined, he would just have to throw them out now.

“Then I shall enlighten you…” Severus growled, snatched up the paper again and began to read aloud.

“Malfoy-Potter Union In Secret. My dearest readers, last night I was visited by one of my most trusted contacts within the Ministry Records Office. My source, who came to my door without their usual disguise, was all a flutter with excitement and I could barely offer them tea and a seat before they were all but shouting at me about the most recent Certificate of Marriage that had passed over their desk this afternoon for archival. The marriage certificate in question, dear readers was that of the union between Draco Lucius Malfoy and our Saviour, Harry James Potter!”

Draco blinked up at his Godfather in utter disbelief. “Well, as Harry would say: the cats out of the purse now.”

Severus sighed and dropped the paper back onto the table. “It would appear that congratulations are in order.” The old potions master stepped towards his Godson and patted him lightly on his shoulder. “I’m proud of you, son.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Draco grinned up at him.

* * *

**_Two months later…_ **

“What do you think we should call them?” Draco asked as he ran his fingertips through his husband's dark, messy hair.

“Peony and Blue? What else?” Harry said, his eyes shut, totally relaxed as he rested his head on Draco’s lap.

“We can’t call them that.” Draco shook his head. “I mean, that’s all fine while they're not born yet. But really, Potter… What are we going to name _our_ children?”

It was a question Draco had turned over and over in his own head. He was sure Harry had been doing the same, but even so he didn’t want to name their children on his own. It should be a decision they made together, as a family. Like everything else they did.

Harry sighed, “I dunno Draco… I guess if one of them’s a girl I would like Lily?” he shrugged; “After my mum, you know?”

“Yes, I know… I thought that was what you’d suggest.” Draco’s fingers moved from Harry’s hair down to his forehead, tracing the lightning bolt scar which had steadily began fading ever since his final battle with Voldemort. “And if we have a boy?”

Harry shrugged, “James? Hahaha… You know me Draco, I’m too much of a sap to name our kids anything original.”

Draco laughed and flicked Harry on the nose. “I like Lily… I think, if it won’t upset Severus too much that it would be nice. I could give her a proper traditional Black family middle name, something like Arista or Kallisto?”

“Lily Arista Malfoy?” Harry tried out the name.

“Lily Arista Potter.” Draco corrected, “You know my father will never recognise them as family. Better that they have no family on my side than for them to be rejected by their own Grandfather.”

“Potter then.” Harry agreed, Draco was right. He couldn’t imagine anything worse than meeting his long lost family only for them to hate him and pretend that he didn’t exists. Lucius Malfoy was a lot of things, but Harry had decided long ago that the man had no redeeming qualities. Instead Harry chose to think of him as a giant fascist cunt. “And for a boy?”

Draco hummed for a moment, “I was thinking Louis? From my French heritage? Or perhaps even Armel? My children may not be able to claim the Malfoy name, but I would like something of our history to be passed to them.”

“Not sure how I feel about Louis… But Armel is nice.”

Draco continued to snuggle with his new Husband for a few more minutes, tracing random patterns through his hair and over his shoulders. Harry’s breath became more even and steady, this would soon be a rare moment for them, what with two babies on the way.

Harry smiled to himself as he caught the soft melody his husband was unconsciously humming. He would never tell Draco that the song was muggle, it was just too perfect. Of all the things that made Draco so beautiful to him it was his attachment to this song that Harry loved most.

* * *

 

“Well, that went as expected.” Harry shrugged.

Draco frowned, “Yes, but it’s a bit cliche isn’t it?”

“What? That the pink cauldron turned out to be a girl and the blue a boy?” Harry asked, confused. “Isn’t that how this always goes? Pink for girls, blue for boys?”

“Are you sure you did the spell right Severus?” The blond muttered as he glanced between the two cauldrons.

“Draco, they are 23 weeks old now. We waited extra time, just as you asked so there would be no mistake. You have one of each. Be happy.” Snape rolled his eyes at his Godson, why was he unhappy about this news?

Draco huffed, “I just… It’s too perfect. Something must be wrong. Something we’ve overlooked or miscalculated. It can’t be this easy.”

“Easy!” Harry scoffed, “Haha… Babe, have you forgotten the years we spent crawling around ruins and musty libraries? The night’s spent bent over old flaky parchment? This wasn’t _easy_. I’m just glad we’re over halfway.”

“Bearly. Normal human gestation is forty weeks.” Snape reminded them.

“So… Only seventeen weeks to go then. Wonderful.” Harry snapped before he froze suddenly the seriousness of the whole situation hit him. “Jesus… I’m going to be a Dad.” Harry looked at the two caldons with sudden anxiety. “Fuck. I don’t think I’m ready for this now.”

Snape laughed, an honest to god true belly chuckle. “Too late now Potter. Or would you prefer Mother?”

Harry spluttered, “M-Mother!? But… Draco…” Harry pointed at his husband, “Draco would be the Mum, right? I mean… My cock was insid-” Harry cut himself off at the glare Draco sent him.

Snape shuddered, “Oh Merlin, I did not need to know that about my Godson, Potter.”

“We’re could both _equally_ be called their Mother or Father,” Draco reasoned, “with the gestation taking place inside and inanimate object, we certainly can’t tell them their ‘mother’ is a set of iron cauldrons.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, “God, you’re right. How the hell are we going to explain this to them when they’re older? You see kids, it’s like this. You’re father wouldn’t stop begging me for children so we both spurt into a bowl and ta-dah! Nine months later we had you!”

Snape and Draco both stared at Harry in shock. “What?” Harry asked, “ _What!?_ It’s the truth!”

“Shut up, Potter. You are not telling our children we,” Draco shuddered. “ _‘spurt’_ into a bowl.”

“B-but… That’s what we did!” Harry shouted. “You were there! Snape translated the manuscript.”

“Yes, but they don’t need to know that. Merlin, Harry… Have some tact.” Draco poked his husband in the ribs. Harry flinched and immediately rubbed at the tender spot.

“And once again Potter, you have managed to get me to think about my Godson in a sexual manner… Are you trying to make me vomit?” Snape growled.

Harry smirked at the sour man, “Not intentionally, but… Is it working?”

* * *

“Snape?” Harry called as he stepped into what they had started affectionately calling their ‘sitting room’, which in reality was just the biggest open area their little underground hideout had to offer. “Have you been messing with the wards again?”

Severus glanced up from his book, “No, I have not. Why? Noticied something?”

Harry frowned, “I’m not sure. But when I checked them yesterday I could have sworn they felt different than tonight. I don’t know, maybe I’m just tired.”

“If it puts you at ease Potter, I will check them before I retired to bed.”

Harry nodded, “Cheers Snape, I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome Potter.”

* * *

Harry could feel the sweat dripping off his nose and running down his back as he moved. It was wonderful, these long moments with Draco when they could make love so achingly slowly. Harry always starts by running his hands over Draco’s shoulders, down his arms and slide his fingers between his husband's dainty ones. He would bring those soft, pale palms up to his mouth and kiss, lick and suck on them.

He stares into Draco’s eyes as he does this, always amazed to watch his pupils blow huge, his breath catch and then he would shudder and crumble into Harry’s arms knowing what would happen over the next few hours. Their slow burn.

Harry would pull Draco’s arms around him and press their foreheads against each other. Their breath would mix together and slowly, so slowly Harry presses forward until their lips touch but they aren’t kissing yet. Just touching. Just being.

Draco always breaks first and will press his lips more firmly against Harry’s, nip and lick at his lips. Harry would grasp Draco’s jaw, growl lowly and shift his face away. Mouthing and biting at Draco’s chin and jaw, rubbing his late afternoon stubble against Draco’s sensitive neck.

The blond would try again and again to re-capture his husbands lips but Harry always pulls away again, only to suck on his earlobe or scrape his teeth against Draco’s collarbone. After what feels like an eternity of this Harry will finally allow Draco to kiss him. Within seconds their tongues are swirling together, licking and lapping at each other messily, hungrily.

Draco loves sucking on Harry’s bottom lip, nibbling it and tasting it until it turns bright red and swells slightly from the attention. While they kiss Harry slides his hands up and down his sides, swirls his fingers around Draco’s hips and begins to untuck his shirt.

It takes them hours to completely undress, both of them covered in red sucking marks and stubble burn. Harry knows how much Draco loves the feeling of his rough cheeks brushing against his nippes, his hipbones and his inner thigh.

By the time Harry has laid his husband on their bed Draco is already begging, pleading with Harry to just fuck him. “Please, Harry. _Please_.” He gasps and pants. Harry loves this part. Draco’s desperation for him, to be filled, to be owned. It’s like a drug to him.

“Not yet, my love.” Harry answers and lets his fingers lightly trace patterns over his lover's cock. So light, like a butterfly's wings and Draco’s cock will pulse and twitch with every tiny flutter of Harry’s fingertips. The longer Harry touches him like this the harder Draco’s cock twitches, until with each beat of Draco heart his cock practically stands straight up.

Harry has made Draco come from this alone, but not tonight. No, Harry will be inside him when he comes. To feel the squeeze and pull of Draco’s muscles around his cock. Harry lifts Draco’s legs and blows softly over his arsehole, watching it flutter and hearing Draco’s high pitched whine. He knows what comes next.

Draco tastes like nothing Harry has ever tasted before. It’s beyond description, once Harry tried to explain to Draco why he loved doing this so much but it was impossible. He tastes like sex, love, sweetness and spice and everything _Draco_.

This is the part when Draco starts to babble nonsense, he will lick and lick until Draco’s hole is so wet Harry’s saliva starts to drip down Draco’s crack.

“Gah, ah…. Ah…. Ah…” Draco will pant, gasping and making little noises every time Harry’s tongue swipes over his arsehole. It’s only then that Harry starts to hum and point his tongue and wriggle it inside. “Shi-shit… Fuck…. AH!... Har-ry!”

It’s usually around this point that Harry has to stop, or Draco will come. He will come so hard and fast that he’ll scream. It’s happened before, more than once and Harry prides himself on this fact. He loves that only he can reduce Draco to this, a mewling mess so desperate and strung tight that even a light breeze will throw him over the edge into his climax.

“Eeeeehhhh!” Draco squeaks when Harry presses two fingers into his swollen hole. The sharp burn and sudden penetration always takes the edge off. “Yes! Harry, please… Fuck me. I can’t… _Please…_ ”

“Soon baby, soon…” Harry will lie. It’s not soon at all, he will keep fingering him, keep adding more and more lube until it too starts to drip and squelch with each push in. Harry will watch raptly as his fingers sink into Draco’s center again and again.

Three fingers and the game starts again. More lube, so much lude. “You’re so wet baby.” Harry will gasp. “So wet for me.”

“Uhhhmm…” Draco moans.

Four fingers and god, this is always the hardest part for Harry. He wants to be inside _now_ , always at this point he wants to just give up and slam into his husband and fuck him _so_ hard and so _fast_ . Bounce him on his cock, make him scream and _cry_ . He wants so bad, but he always holds himself back because he knows it’s better to wait just a _little_ bit more. Just a bit more.

Harry reaches up with his free hand and grips Draco’s cock tightly around the base. “You can do it baby.” Harry encourages, “Cum Draco… I know you can do it.” This is the part that took the longest for Harry to get right. To play his husband like an instrument, work him up so tight that he cums without actually ejaculating.

Harry presses his fingers for the first time against his prostate and watches in awe as the muscles in Draco stomach pull tight, his head tips and his back arches. “Haaaaaaarrrrriii!” He squeals as his whole body shakes and cramps up. This is the moment when Harry slips into him and presses Draco’s knees back and bends him practically in half.

The sweat is what tips Harry over the edge, they’re both covered in it. Draco is gasping and making all sorts of noises that Harry loves, when Draco leans up. Somehow able to contort his body even more than he already is to lick the sweat from Harry’s collarbone.

“Fuuuuuck…” Harry hisses and finally lets go. The feeling of his cock pulsing and the hot splash of cum inside him breaks Draco and he climaxes so hard he blacks out.

* * *

Severus strides out of what could be said to be their _‘doorway’_ and out into the bitingly cold night. The sky was clear of any cloud cover so even without any wand light Severus could see very well with only the moon and star light. He likes to come out here every now and then and just look out over the field and trees beyond.

Their hideout was a small cave in the Scottish hills, in the middle of nowhere as far from civilization as could be while remaining within the United Kingdom. Severus had tried to convince Draco to move to France or Germany before they completed the ritual but he wouldn’t hear of his children being born away from home.

Snape took in a deep breath of the cool air and wrapped his cloak around him more closely. He was here to do a job and check the wards. Harry had used every shield, ward and obscurity charm known to wizardkind to hide their location from Lucius and what remained of the Death Eaters. Severus had been more than impressed by his expansive knowledge of the subject but after successfully hiding from Death Eaters and Snatchers for months on end during the war, what else was Snape to expect.

With a soft touch here and a flick of his wrist there, the wards were tested and after a few moments Severus was satisfied with their strength. He wasn’t sure what it was that Harry had spoken about earlier that night, his feeling that something was off with the wards. Nothing seemed out of place and so Severus let those thoughts shift to the back of his mind to be forgotten.

It truly was a miracle that Draco had stumbled across that book so many years ago, the book that had put them on the right path to find the ritual that had indeed done what it said it would - create life. Severus wondered if there was anything that magic couldn’t do? Perhaps even bring back the dead? He supposed that it was possible that the spell or ritual simply had not been created or discovered yet.

_You’re a fool._ Severus thought to himself, just because his Godson had found the answer to his grief in an old dusty book and sex-magic rituals didn’t mean that the ability to bring Lily Evans back from beyond the grave would be in the same place.

_I hope you can be proud of me Lily._ Severus thought as he let his eyes wonder over the starlit sky. _Your son is going to be a father. He’s married for love and is loved in return. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, but I will protect him… and your grandchildren._

“Always.” Severus spoke aloud to himself, making his thoughts a vow.

* * *

**_Three months later…_ **

“They’re at 34 weeks now.” Draco muttered as he stared down at the two matching cauldrons.

“What happens at 34 weeks?” Harry asked.

Draco glanced up at Harry for a moment before returning his warm gaze back down to the cauldrons. “They can hear now. If we talk or sing to them, they should recognise us when their born.”

Harry gasped, “Really!? Wow... “ he crouched down next to Blue’s side and let his hand stretched out over the warm iron. Harry thinks back to his own childhood and if he could remember any nursery rhymes or songs he had overheard that Petunia or Vernon may have sung to Dudley.

The only one that comes to mind is twinkle-twinkle little star and, really, Harry thinks that’s the worst song ever and decides to keep it to himself. Draco watches Harry frown in thought and starts to hum his favourite melody from his old music box.

Harry smiled up at his husband and hummed along with him. Draco grew more confident and sat down beside Harry and began to sing quietly.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_High above the chimney tops,_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

* * *

Today’s the day, Draco thought excitedly. Today’s the day that he would become a father and finally be part of a true family with the man he loved so dearly. The three of them were standing around the pair of cauldrons as they did everyday.

“It’ll start soon, right Sev’?” Draco asked, he could barely contain his excitement. It was today! It had been exactly forty weeks, since they had completed the ritual.

Severus nodded and couldn’t stop the small smile that threatened to break out. “I know Draco, you’re not the only one who has been keeping track. I hope you and P-Harry are ready for this. Being parents isn’t easy.”

Harry let out a startled laugh, “Oh god, shit… Parents!?” he gasped. Honestly Harry had tried not to think about the reality of this whole situation. It was all good and nice in theory, being a parent and honestly he loved the idea, wanted it almost as much as Draco seemed to. But it was scary and real and he would have to help raise two actual free-thinking human beings. He’d want to do a good job too and make sure he didn’t contribute to the next Voldemort or Hitler or something as equally horrible.

“Relax, Harry… We’ll be fine. We’ll be a family. Just the four of us, five if you count Sev!” Draco laughed and elbowed his Godfather goodnaturedly.

“You will get no sympathy from me Potter, you realise you had to go out of your way for this situation to occur. It’s not like you can claim this an accidental pregnancy.” Severus, privately found Potter’s freak out quite hilarious.

“I know, I know…. Despite what you may think Snape I’m not an idiot.” Harry chuckled and childishly stuck his tongue out at his old potions master.

Blue’s cauldron gave a sudden shudder and the powder-blue liquid that circled slowly inside began to speed up and pull into itself tighter and tighter. Draco gasped and rushed forward, placing his hand on the side of cauldron lightly.

Peony’s cauldron followed not a minute later and Severus stepped up to watch over her progress. The three of them waited expectantly for the next step, none of them knowing when it would be safe to lend their assistance to the trembling cauldrons.

“Should we…?” Draco started to ask, but was cut off as their ward alarms started to sound loudly within their hideout. “Shit! Lucius must have found us!”

“Harry, you stay with the caldrons, Draco you and I will go and stall your father. It’s the best chance we have. Once Blue is born there is nothing Lucius can do, your title as First Born will move to him.”

Harry nodded, “Just liked we planned, okay?”

Draco wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him, “I love you Harry. Armel and Lily will be with us soon, then we can go back to Hogwarts and live happily ever after.”

Harry smiled and hugged the blond back, “I love you too, be careful.”

“Lucius wouldn’t dare hurt me, not with me being First Born and all. I promise we’ll get through this, we’ll be a family.”

“Draco, we’re already a family. You, me and Severus. Soon Armel and Lily too.” Harry kissed Draco softly as one of his wards finally crumbled and the alarm stopped ringing.

“Come, Draco! We have to keep Lucius away from the babies, we don’t have time for this.” Severus called back to his Godson as he pulled the door open and waited impatiently for Draco to join him.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. God I hate that man sometimes, always ruining the mood.” Draco smirked and followed his Godfather out to meet his Father for the last time.

Harry smiled and closed the door behind his husband, warded it as strongly as possible and turned back to his soon-to-be-born children. Armel’s cauldron gave the most violent shudder yet, almost dislodging itself from its stand. Harry rushed forward and grasped the edge with both hands to stabilize it.

Within seconds the cauldron gave an even more violent shudder and Harry lost his grip. His hands plunging into the thick jelly-like blue substance, as the cauldron wriggled off it’s stand and fell into Harry’s lap.

Harry’s fingertips touched flesh and without thinking about what it was he was doing, he lifted the tiny body of his son up out of the cauldon and kicked it away. Armel couldn’t breath, he was still covered in the embryonic-like goo and Harry was starting to panic.

_Stop!_ Harry yelled at himself. “Get a grip, Potter!” he growled at himself, “Move, do something! Think!” Then it hit him, he had to clear Armel’s airways! Like a newborn puppy Harry flipped his son so he was angled downwards and began rubbing firmly up and down his back. Over and over Harry rubbed until Armel gave a gurgle and vomited up more blue goo. Then amazingly he gasped and took his first breath and started to cry.

* * *

Severus and Draco rushed to the entrance of their hideout to meet Lucius and his henchmen. They could see them, dressed all in black like there were Death Eaters again throwing hexes and curses at the wall of interlocking wards that Harry and Snape had managed to form over the past year. Lucius’ eyes were like cold steel as he glared hatefully at his ‘Heir’.

“Ah, my dearest Draco. How disappointing it is that I find you hiding here, with your back-stabbing Godfather. I thought perhaps I would have taught you better than this. You could have run further, son, than Scotland. Surely you realise that now?”

Draco glared back, “I didn’t run because I didn’t need to. How long did it take you to find us Father? Years? Months? Perhaps I’m better than you think.”

“Oh dear, dear Draco. I know you’ve only settled here recently, a year total perhaps? My associates and I found you quite easily, but it was that article in the Prophet that sealed your fate. Marrying the boy-who-lived? I’m so disappointed in you Draco. Truly you have become the most disgusting creature I have ever had the misfortune to meet.”

With a crack the final ward broke and the two Malfoy men, without a barrier between them simply continued to stare eachother down. “It’s too late, Father. Our son has already been born. I’m not your First Born any longer. That title has passed on to the next generation of Malfoy.”

“Lies!” Lucius hissed, “It’s impossible for you and that Potter brat to have conceived a child, do you take me for a simpleton!?”

Severus laughed, “Oh, my old friend. You have no idea. Do you remember when I reminded you, of your golden rule? A Malfoy only does what they want to do, they are never forced. Your son, Lucius refused to bow to your plans and so he has achieved the impossible. Through magic your son and his husband have created life. They have begot a son, in wedlock. You have no more power here, begone from this place.”

“More lies, more decet. There is no such magic!” Lucius raised his wand, the tip glowing green and pointed it directly at Draco’s heart.  
  
“Shall I prove it?” Draco asked as he flicked his wand, a warm orange glow surrounded Lucius before splitting and hitting Draco, then the spell repeated the same action. It split and another orange ball of light whisked off into their hideout. “Congratulations, you’re now a Grandfather to two beautiful children. Armel and Lily.”

Lucius snarled and whirled his wand like a whip, “Avada Kedavra!” he bellowed.

* * *

“Shhh, shhhh… It’s alright.” Harry soothed his two children as he gently cleaned them of goo and settled them into a small krib Draco had set up earlier that day. The sounds of wand fight had died down a moment ago. Harry was itching to get out there and find out what had happened. He hoped that Armel had been born fast enough for their plan to work, he hoped that that orange glow he’d seen surround his son had been what he thought it was.

Harry jumped when the door slammed open and Severus stumbled through, he looked exhausted. His robes were ripped and he clutched his arm to his chest awkwardly. “H-Harry, go now. Lucius, he… Merlin… He’s…”

Dread filled Harry, “No… No…” he gasped.

“Draco.” Severus squeezed his eyes closed, “He killed Draco.”

* * *

Harry doesn’t remember what happened next, Severus had tried to explain it to him a few times but, honestly, Harry thinks he would rather go on not remembering. The pain he must have felt, the grief, the anger. It broke him.

Severus collapsed and Lucius stumbled through the doorway after him, his wand raised. He growled and spat and hissed at Harry. Severus said they argued for a moment before Harry struck. He hadn’t used magic, he’d rushed Lucius, knocked his wand out of his hand and thrown him to the floor.

Severus said he tried to pull Harry off the elder Malfoy but had been thrown back. Harry fueled by blind hatred and rage had beat Lucius Malfoy to death. Eventually Harry had tired himself out, his hands broken, his face, arms and neck scratched from Lucius’ struggles to stop Harry.

Now, months later Harry stood in front of the mirror and stared at the physical scars Lucius had managed to leave behind. Streaks of white raised flesh lined Harry’s face, his right eye now cloudy from when a particularly harsh blow from Lucius had managed to break his glasses, the glass piercing his comea. He was blind in that eye now, a keepsake to forever remember how weak he had been. So weak, he had lost Draco. All their planning, all their hopes and dreams - gone.

“Harry?” Severus called quietly and pushed the bathroom door open, “It’s time to feed to twins again, would you like to try this time?”

Harry’s eyes flicked to look at Snape through the mirror, he had scars too from the fight and like Harry not all of them where physical scars. “Yeah.” Harry sighed, “I’ll be there in a moment.”

Severus nodded, turned and closed the door behind him. Harry turned on the faucet and splashed cold water over his face. He had to be stronger than this, he couldn’t let himself dwell in this greif. Draco wouldn’t want that, he’d want Harry to raise their children to be happy and healthy.

Harry turned off the water, patted his face dry and when to help Severus with the kids. With a bottle in one hand and Lily in the other Harry looked over at Armel, snoozing away in his cot. “Fucking hell Draco.” He whispered brokenly to himself, “I hope this was worth it, we’re a broken family now, without you.”

Lily squirmed and wriggled in Harry’s arms, bringing his attention back down to his daughter. She was beautiful, she had Draco’s blond hair and his green eyes. He’d have to fight off hoards of future suitors. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay baby.” Harry said softly and stroked her soft downy hair.

Lily only fussed more and spat out the nipple of her bottle, Harry could tell if he didn’t do something soon she would start crying. Which would wake up not just her brother but Snape too. With a deep breath Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat and started to sing the only lullaby he knew.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_High above the chimney tops,_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Myrddin Wyllt:** A historical person living in late 6th century Britain, born sometime around 540 AD, and is said to have had a twin sister called Gwendydd. Gone mad after a battle after the Battle of Arfderydd at Arthuret, he fled into the forest and lived with the animals. There it is said he found his gift of prophecy.
> 
> **Annales Cambriae:** Latin for The Annals of Wales, is the name given to a complex of chronicles compiled from diverse sources at St David's in Dyfed, Wales.
> 
> **Merlins birth:** The result of a king's daughter and a youth who came at night to her nun's cell. Geoffrey of Monmouth reckoned that Merlin's father was a demon.
> 
> **Black Coral:** One of the most widely recommended gemstones for boosting male fertility. It is said to be an emotional healer, brings peace, stimulates intuition, enhances virility, fertility as well as relieves stress.
> 
> **Apple Blossom:** Symbolic of heady love, peace, sensuality, and fertility. Apple blossoms and trees were honoured by the ancient Celts as a symbol of love, and they would decorate their bedchambers with these blossoms to entice amorous nights.
> 
> **Six:** Considered the perfect number, a dice has six facets and the highest number is six. The solar wheel that is popular in Hindu mythology has six rays. People with the number six have very positive environment around them as they maintain equilibrium in their relationships and thus enjoy peace. They respect values and enjoy the beautiful things in the world. According to Kabbalism six means beauty and creation.
> 
> **Counter clockwise:** In mathematics, a positively oriented curve is a curve in the plane whose starting point is also the end point and which has no other self-intersections, such that when traveling on it one always has the curve interior to the left (and consequently, the curve exterior to the right). All simple closed curves can be classified as negatively oriented (clockwise), positively oriented (counter clockwise), or non-orientable.
> 
> **Iron:** The Warriors metal, ruled by Mars. Man has always used iron and steel for tools and weapons, to serve his working power and his defence. Iron is recognized as male and an active character of the war-god Mars. Iron is used in rituals, spells and amulets to promote energy, strength, determination, will-power, assertively and aggression, fertility-rites, beginnings and undertakings, speed, power and courage.


End file.
